thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
HELLFIRE
HELLFIRE is a Dying Man fragment appearing in the Daniel-Verse. He used to appear within a person's subconscious as a mass of black flames. However, after absorbing some of Malkator's eldritch energy, his subconscious appearance changed. He now appears as a humanoid being composed of black flames, with a physique similar to Malkator's, and he now has yellow eyes with slitlike pupils. His host's eyes morph to resemble his whenever he takes complete control. He is also capable of pyrokinesis when controlling the Host's body, but it is unknown how he is capable of this. He also has memories of when the Dying Man was complete. As a last resort, when his host becomes aware of him and tries to resist, he is able to burn their soul away to nothing, killing them. Personality and behavior HELLFIRE doesn't usually seize control of a person completely at first. Instead, he lays dormant inside of their subconsious, slowly amplifying the "darkness in their soul" until it "eclipses the light". According to him, if the light is gone, they will become unable to resist him, allowing him to have complete and total control over their mind, body, and soul. However, he is unable to do this to his current host, Estren Saltown. HELLFIRE despises swearing, and will go out of his way to censor his host. He also types and writes in all caps for no apparent reason. Since possessing Estren, he has changed some, deciding to live symbiotically with Estren instead of seeking complete control, although he still displays malicious tendancy and will occasionally overpower Estren's mind temporarily in order to fulfill his own agenda. He is obsessively seeking the Godslayer, a weapon forged by the Ace Of Chaos which can supposedly kill Fears. It is unknown what he plans to use it for. Known Hosts Here is a list of people who have been possessed by HELLFIRE; *Unnamed Man- A wounded man that Malkator met about ten years ago. He was only seen possessing him briefly before passing on to Malkator. *Benjamin Malkator- HELLFIRE possessed Malkator at the age of 9, and by amplifying Malkator's hateful emotions, caused him to kill Damien Monroe's sister, causing them to become sworn enemies. HELLFIRE was immediately torn from Malkator's soul by the Archangel and thrown into the Godsway. nearly 10 years later, Malkator entered the Godsway, lingering for a bit too long. HELLFIRE took the chance to latch onto Malkator's again, and waited within him, slowly making Malkator's darkness stronger. However, he was revealed by Myrir "The Butterfly" Serena, and chose to take full control a bit sooner than he had planned. Estren removed him from Malkator's body shortly afterwards. *Estren Saltown- Estren possesses the ability to forcefully absorb possessive beings from other people, a power he used to take HELLFIRE from Malkator. Estren and HELLFIRE have developed a symbiotic relationship, and work together toward similar goals. However, Estren keeps a close eye on HELLFIRE to try and prevent him from going wild. Estren is HELLFIRE's current, and longest running host. *Daniel Ferris- HELLFIRE briefly passed onto Daniel, but eventually returned to Estren. As a Devil Killer, Daniel was able to resist HELLFIRE's influence most of the time. HELLFIRE used Daniel to break into a military base to try and destroy Silvermist, but he failed and Silvermist escaped. *Dr. Welric- HELLFIRE was taken from Estren and improsioned withing Dr. Welric's subconscious for a while, granting Welric all of HELLFIRE's pyrokinetic powers. Estren helped HELLFIRE to escape, but not before he devoured another, unnamed Dying Man piece, which had been enhanced with the Convocation's power, adding electrokinesis to HELLFIRE's arsenal of abilities. Category:The Dying Man Category:Characters Category:The Fears Category:The DanielVerse